


safe

by amybri2002



Series: pride month!!! [25]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Running away from home, bad family relations, tw homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002
Summary: After accidentally letting out his secret, Roman runs away from home to his boyfriend Janus.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: pride month!!! [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769050
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	safe

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyy i’m a day late with this one bc trash man’s birthday, but day twenty... five? i think? yeah. yesterday’s prompt was ‘mistake’, and this was a lot of fun for me asfhfkdhd. hopefully i should have today’s fic up later tonight as well, but for now enjoy this :)

Roman had made a mistake.

This wasn't rare for him - as much as he tried to deny it, he was always a mess, and an absolute idiot, and really he should have seen this coming. Still, he'd made a huge mistake, and he wasn't sure how he was supposed to fix this.

That was why he ended up outside his boyfriend's house at almost eleven pm, shivering from the cold (because of course he'd forgotten to grab his jacket) and debating whether he should just turn around and sleep on the street for the night. Going back home wasn't the best idea - he'd just _ran away_ from home, returning would just complicate things further. But he didn't particularly want to stay outside in the cold, either, so instead he knocked on the door and waited for a response.

An older woman opened the door and Roman's face fell. He didn't recognise her - this was Janus' house, right? Yeah, Roman walked Janus home every day, this was definitely his house. Although, Roman had never actually been inside, and also hadn't met Janus' parents. He really should have thought this through a little more.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked, looking a little confused.

Roman cleared his throat. "Uh, sorry to come so late at night, but may I just ask if Janus is in?"

The woman nodded. "Yes, I- I think he's still awake. Janus!"

There was some shuffling upstairs, then footsteps coming down, and Janus emerged behind the woman. He frowned. "Roman? What are you doing here?"

"I..." He glanced at the woman, then back at Janus.

Janus sighed. "Mum, is it okay if Roman stays over?"

"It's eleven, Jan, I don't even _know_ this kid-"

"Please."

A long silence, and then, "Alright, fine."

She moved away, heading further into the house, and Roman leapt into Janus' arms, just now realising how much he was shaking. Janus held him there for a while, awkwardly rubbing his back, before leading him up into his bedroom and sitting him down in his bed. Roman clung to Janus, refusing to let go - he'd always been a touchy person, of course, especially with Janus, but this was a _little_ more than usual. Still, Janus allowed him to hug as tight as he wanted, until eventually Roman pulled away.

Janus looked at him, seemingly waiting for some kind of explanation.

"I'm sorry," was all that Roman could manage.

"It's okay," Janus promised, repositioning himself in bed so they were both leaning against the wall, with Janus' arm around Roman's shoulders.

"I... I made a mistake," Roman whispered. "A _huge_ mistake. And- And I think my parents are going to kill me."

"I think that might be a slight overreaction-"

"They found my Twitter."

It took a moment for that to sink in, until Janus finally said, "Oh."

"I was doing _so well_ keeping everything hidden, but..." He closed his eyes, breathing in and out. "They know everything now. About- About you."

Janus hugged Roman tighter, and Roman leant his head on Janus' shoulder. "Everything will be fine," Janus promised. "I'm sure they'll come around."

"They _won't_." He felt like he might cry, but tried his best to hold out. His parents knew he was bisexual now, so what? This- This shouldn't be that big of a deal, right? Right... "We had an argument about it," Roman continued. "They- They said I was just making it up for _attention_ , and eventually I'd settle down with a wife and kids and all, and I just... I told them about you, and that just made them even more angry. So- So when I went up to bed I just kinda... jumped out the window, ran here."

Janus was silent for a while, slowly moving his finders around Roman's back in a circular motion, before he said, "I'll fight them for you, if you want."

“No, I..." He breathed in. "I just don't see what their problem is? It's like... they always tell me that they love me no matter what and that they always just want me to happy, but like, as soon as I express that I'm just a _little_ different to the way they _think_ I should be, they hate me for it."

Roman's phone started buzzing in his pocket. Groaning, he pulled it out and glanced at the screen - his mum, of course. He _knew_ he should have left his phone at home.

"You don't have to answer it, y'know," Janus said, allowing Roman to move away from him a little. 

Roman bit his lip. He... He supposed his mum did deserve to know where he was, chances were she was just worried upon seeing an empty bedroom and an open window, but at the same time Roman felt like she didn't deserve to be a part of his life anymore, if she was unwilling to accept him for who he was. He didn't want to pick up the phone just for his mum to yell more abuse at him.

He let the call go to voicemail, then collapsed against Janus' side. Janus pulled him back into a hug, wrapping both arms around him now as they sank down, moving to cuddle under the covers. Roman felt safer in Janus' arms, safe enough that he could close his eyes and drift off to sleep.

He woke up again a few hours later, to the sound of his phone ringing next to his ear. He sat up, Janus mumbling a quiet protest next to him, and grabbed his phone, not thinking before he answered it.

"Roman, thank God, are you alright?" the voice on the other end said.

Roman blinked a few times, trying to figure out what was going on, before his eyes widened. It was his mum calling, again. _Shit_. "Uh, hi, Mum," he said, heart beginning to pound in his chest. Janus stirred next to him, slowly sitting up as well and looking at Roman in confusion.

"We've been looking for you all night!" his mum exclaimed, concern leaking into her tone. "Where are you?"

"I'm-" He glanced at Janus, then locked his eyes on the wall. "I'm at a friends, don't worry."

He heard shuffling on the other side of the phone, a door opening and the sound of wind. "I'm coming right now, what's the address?"

Roman's heart started pounding in his chest. He was beginning to remember the events of earlier that night, and why he was at Janus' in the first place. He didn't want to go back home, not after that, not just yet. "Mum, I-"

"Roman, just tell me the address." 

"No-"

" _Roman_."

Roman hung up and turned his phone off, throwing it across the room. He took several deep breaths, holding his head in his hands, before Janus slowly wrapped an arm around his shoulder again, pulling him back into a hug. 

"You don't have to go back to her," Janus whispered, rubbing his hands in circles on Roman's back.

Roman sunk into Janus, trying to stop tears pouring down his face. "I- I think I have to." 

"No, Roman, you don't." Janus sat up and repositioned himself, forcing Roman to look at him. "You deserve better, okay? You can stay here as long as you need. At least until it's safe at home."

"It... It is safe-"

"From what I've heard, it doesn't sound safe." In all fairness, Janus wasn't wrong. "Just stay here a while, yeah? My mum will understand." 

"I..."

Janus hugged him again, and Roman buried his head in his boyfriends chest.

"She'll find me," Roman mumbled. "She won't let me see you again." 

Janus continued to rub his back. "She won't find you here. I'll make sure of it. She doesn't know where I live, correct?"

Roman was silent for a moment. "Yeah, she doesn't."

"Nor does she know where any of your other friends live?"

"I don't tell her about any of my friends," Roman said. "All she knows about is our family friends."

"Then she won't find you here," Janus concluded. "And remember, I turned the location off on your phone so the government can't track you-"

"-so neither can she." Roman let out a breath. "I'm... safe."

"Yes Roman." Janus planted a small kiss on Roman's head. "You're safe."


End file.
